Imposibble
by franzenkbstarkshkhunyoungicb
Summary: Semuanya penuh dengan teka teki... dimana cinta dan keajaiban bersatu...


IMPOSIBBLE ver indonesia by mannuel_khunyoung

Description

langsung ajah ya capek ngetik...maaf udah buat cerita baruuuu

happy and enjoy

sorry for typo

kalo tertarik mohon subcribe dan komentarnya=jadilah reading yg baikkkkkk#plaKKK

Foreword

IMPOSIBBLE

{mustahi}

CHAPTER 1

Character"s:

WOO

KHUN

JUNHO

CHANSUNG JunK

Taec

Genre

Fantasy

Dream

Nampak seorang laki laki remaja dengan penampilan yang casual dan trendy,memakai kemeja berwarna merah dengan dipadukan celana jeans berwarna hitam,ditambah jaket tebal berwarna hitam dan sebuah kacamata hitam yang melekat didepan wajahnya,dengan rambut blonde pendek dan sedikit berwarna kecoklatan,sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil menjinjing tas koper berwarna hitam,dan tampaknya ia lagi kesusahan karena lagi bertelepon ntah dengan siapa "kau sudah sampai di sekolahmu?"ucap seorang pria dari dalam ponsel tersebut."oh...sebentar lagi aku sampai ayah,..aku lagi kesusahan membawa barang barangku yang berat ini,jadi cepatlah!"ucap laki laki itu dengan nada yang bermaksud ingin menyudahi percakapan nya dengan seorang pria di dalam ponsel nya."baiklah..hati hati disana"ucap pria itu menyudahi percakapan singkat mereka.:Tchh..dasar ayah!"ucap laki laki itu dengan kesal sambil menutup ponselnya,tak upa untuk menurunkan segala barang barang bawa'annya..

.

.

.

"kau tak mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan kan?"ucap seorang anak laki laki itu dengan kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,yang tampak lucu untuk dilihat."aku mengerti,junho?jadi kau menemukan..."ucap anak laki laki lain membalas keluhan dari anak laki laki lainnya yang bernama chansung."ya kau benarchansung,jadi ayo temani aku ke perpustakaan kerajaan!"ucap junho mengaajak sekaligus memerintahchansung,sedankan anak yang dipanggil chansung itu,hanya mendesah kesal sambil menerbangkan sebuah alat tranportasi,yang mirip seperti sapu lidi terbang

.

.

.

"lumayan besar juga sekolah ini,sangat mengagumkan,tapi sepertinya tidak menarik,semua siswa siswi disini memakai kacamata besar dan berpakaian rapi,sungguh tidak fashionable"ucap woo,seorang anak laki laki yang membawa koper besarnya itu,dengan nada meremehkan,dan dari kejauhan tampak seorang anak laki laki yang sedang duduk disebuah taman sekolah sambil membaca buku besar yang tebalnya sekitar 4 cm sambil sesekali menatap woo yang lagi berdiri sambil bergumam tak aba aba lagi anak laki laki itu menuju ketempat woo bediri dan mengusulkan untuk membantu anak fashionable itu,siapalagi kalau tak woo."Hai?"ucap anak berkacamata itu kikuk,sambil mengulurkan tangannya,sedangkan woo yang tau dari tujuan anak itu langsung membalas tautan anak berkacamata itu,"hai?"balas woo yang tak kalah kikuknya."kau anak baru?mari kuantarkan?"ucap anak itu ramah dan tersenyum,sambil mengintruksikan woo untuk mengikutinya menuju kantor kepala sekolah "siapa namamu?"ucap woo sambil mengikuti anak itu,dan masih tetap memegangi barang bawaannya," khun?kau?"balas anak itu sambil tetap berjalan dan memegang buku tebalnya tanpa menatap woo,."oh..,tapi kenapa dengan siswa siswi disini?kenapa tampak serius dan tidak memandangku sedikitpun padahal aku sangat tampan dan keren,ucap woo dengan percaya diri yang tinggi,tch..sombong sungguh tidak menghargai ku,sebagai siswa baru disini?!"ucap woo tampak ingin tahu,tapi sebenarnya rasa kesalnya lebih besar sih."kami memang begitu,waktu kami hanya kami habiskan untuk membaca buku,serta melakukan kegiatan kegiatan yang berguna"ucap khun sambil menatap woo sebentar."Kegiatan apa memangnya?"balas woo sambil tetap berjalan dan sedikit berbelok ke tikungan sekolahan,karena sekolahan ini berbentuk seperti lorong panjang yang bekelok kelok."misalnya seperti membuat sebuah buku pelajaran,mengembangkan ilmu ilmu fisika,dan masih banyak lagi."oh.."balas woo dengan tatapan bosan,sambil membayangkan dirinya yang keren dan fashionable ini,berubah menjadi anak yang kutu buku dan berpenampilan formal di depan wanita,mau dijadikan apa wajahnya,woo yang sedang membayangkannya saja sudah bergidik ngeri,apalagi untuk melakukannya."sudah sampai"ucap khun datar,sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya sedikit"O oh.. trimakasih khun,lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi".ucap woo sambil balas tersenyum singkat walaupun nampak dipaksakan sedikit

.

.

PERPUSTAKAAN KERAJAAN

Dua orang anak laki laki itu-chanho -,berjalan menyusuri gedung gedung perpustakaan yang tinggi itu,sambil mencari sebuah buku yang sempat mereka bicarakan tadi,mereka terus berjalan dan masih tetap melihat atau memeriksa buku itu,sampai salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara,dengan menunjukkan expresi yang kesal,namun terlihat lucu."sudah berapa tahun kita disini!untuk mencari buku itu?aku bosan!"ucap anak laki laki itu kesal yang tak lain adalah chansung"kau tak perlu melebih lebihkan nyachansung,kita baru 3 jam di perpustakaan ini,kau tahu?jadi tak perlu merengek seperti anak kecil?"balas teman chansung itu,yang tak lain adalah junho sambil tetap mengobrak abrik buku diperpustakaan itu,dengan pancaran mata yang masih berbinar binar dan menggebu gebu .

"apa benar buku itu bisa kita temukan"ucap chansung masih dengan nada frustasinya

"aku yakin,itu?kalau tidak ngapain aku harus berada disini?"

"apa kau bersungguh sungguh?"

"ya,setelah mendapatkanya aku akan segera mencobanya,dan kau harus berada disampingku,sebelum buku itu kita temukan dan kita coba,untuk menjadi saksi nya"

"kau sungguh gila?"ucap chansung berdecak kesal seakan temannya,junho memang benar benar gila

"ya,aku gila?jadi turutilah apa mauku!"balas junho pelan namun terkesan memaksa

"Ya,aku mengerti"ucap chansung pasrah sambil,membantu junho-lagi- untuk mencari buku itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

"oh kau,woo?ayo masuk"ucap seorang pria itu menyuruh woo masuk dan duduk didepannya,dengan perantara sebuah meja,tentunya..."oh ya terimakasih pak"balas woo sambil berjalan untuk duduk di depan bapak itu,yang ternyata adalah kepala sekolah di sekolah ini,ucap woo berdecak kagum sambil memandang pria itu,karena pria itu berkisar umur ia sudah sanggup menjadi kepala sekolah,berarti dia sangat cerda dan pintar,tapi tak bisa dipungkiri,kepala sekolah disini sama saja dengan siswa siswi di luar,sama sama tidak memliki fahion yang bergaya,sungguh ironis,tapi woo mencoba mencari jalan positifnya,mungkin mereka akan berpenampilan modis di saat keluar dari gedung asyik asyiknya melamun,woo langung dikagetkan dari lamunannya oleh kepala sekolah itu"hei?kau tak apa"ucap kepala sekolah itu sambil mengipas ngipaskan tangannya di wajah woo"Eh ou Oh ya ya pak,aku baik baik saja"ucap woo tersadar dari lamunannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal,menandakan ia bingung atas tindakannya sendiri,"sungguh lucu"ucap seorang anak lain sambil mencoba mendengarkan percakapan woo dan kepala sekolah itu.

"ah..aku bosan...lihat ini sudah malam?ayo kita pulang?"ucap chansung yang lagi lagi mengeluh dan menyudahi kerja kerasnya,yang tak lain mencari buku hayalan junho,buku yang dapat mengeluarkan pancaran ntah apalah itu,chansung tidak perduli dan langsung mendaratkan dirinya di bawah lemari perpustakaan itu ,dan duduk termenung sambil melihat junho yang masih mencari buku itu dengan semangat."junho-yah?nanti kau lelah?bisahkah kita mencarinya besok?"ucap chansung lagi dengan lembut kepada junho,akhirnya junho pun berbalik,dan mengeluarkan senyumnya yang begitu cute,tapi senyuman yang dipaksakan"tenanglah chansung?aku baik baik saja?"kali ini chansung tertegun melihat temannya junho,dari fisiknya ia memang nampak kuat,tapi dari matanya pancaran itu lagi,pancaran yang sangat tidak ingin dilihat chansung lagi pancaran kelelahan,tanpa tunggu aba aba lagi chansung bediri dengan sigap dan mulai mencari buku itu kembali,berbeda dari sebelumnya chansung menunjukan senyuman yang begitu bersemangat

.

.

.

.

"hana...dul...sheet..."suara itu lagi,suara jepreet yang sering di dengar junk lagi,suara yang sering memekakan telinganya setiap hari,tapi harus bagaimana lagi,inilah ekerjaan nya,percuma terus bergaya di tempat studio,kali ini ia lagi memperagakkan pakaian dengan merek yang cukup terkenal,pakaian ini untuk musim dingin,karena sebentar lagi akan ada musim dingin ,terus bergaya tersenyum,meloncat itulah setiap hari keseharian junk,sungguh bosan untuk melakukannya sih..tapi yah apa boleh buat lagi."wah bagus,lihat ini junie?"ucap sang poto ghrafer sambil memanggil junk untuk ketempat sang poto grafer,taec,ya nama sang poto grafer taecyeon."yah..ini bagus.."ucap minjun melihat dari samping taecyeon sambil menunjuk nunjuk layar dari kamera taecyeon"taec apa kita sudah siap?aku lelah?"ucap junk sambil melihat jam tangannya dan menunjukannya dengan taecyeon,ternyata sekarang sudah pukul 20.00 malam,taec yang masih melihat jam junk langsung berfikir dan "ah-ya ayo pulang junnie?ternyata sudah malam?ayo kita pulang?"ajak taec sambil mengajak junk untuk merapikan barang barangnya dan pastinya menggantikan pakaian yang sederhana,pakaian yang lebih ringan..

.

.

.

'

'Di sebuah ruangan kamar,dipenuhi dengan siswa yang kutu buku,berkacamata tebal dan agh..woo sudah malas untuk mengucapkannya,karena dari 4 jam yang lalu semenjak ia datang dari ruangan kepala sekolah itu,ia langsung di suruh kekamar asrama ini,bernomor 111,seakan kamar ini bagaikan neraka yang dingin,karena tidak ada canda tawa,kegirangan atau tingkah apapun itu,semua yang woo lihat bagaikan agh..apa ya woo sangat bingung untuk menjelaskannya,yang penting ia melihat kamar asrama ini dipenuhi dengan tumpukan buku yang tebal,laptop,alat alat praktek fisika,kimia,atau apapun itu,yang diyakini itu untuk belajar dia nanti sungguh membosankan,sudah hampir beberapa jam ia masuk di kamar ini,dari awal itulah ia selalu menggerutu kesal,bergerak tak tentu,uring uringan,ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan,ia hanya melihat dua anak laki laki yang satu sedang mengotak atik laptopnya,yang ia yakini bernama jinwoon dan yang satunya sedang membaca buku yang saangat tebal,yang bernama khun,ternyata mereka satu kamar,tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 20.00 dan disitulah woo keluar untuk mencari udara segar,mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya,mengambil jaket berwarna hitam di paduka dengan syal bernada serta ditambah baju kaos putih ditambah celana trinee berwarna merah,sungguh aneh,...#digeplak para readers#plakk#"khun?maukah kau ikut dengan ku?"ucap woo tanpa basa basi lagi dan langsung menanyakan khunyang lagi asyik membaca buku,dan jangan ditanyakan lagi jinwoon,dia masih tetap berkutat dengan laptopnya,laptop kesayangannya hahahahah...

Capek ngetik,enakan baca deh...

Jadi aku rasa segini ajah ya hahahahah TBC

Chapter 1 chapter 2

IMPOSIBBLE

{mustahil}

CHAPTER 2

Character"s:

WOO

KHUN

JUNHO

CHANSUNG JunK

TAECYEON

Only cast:-hanya di chapter chapter tertentu-

-kim soo hyun

-IU/ji eun love... :p

-su jie/suzy love... :p

-im jinwoon

Genre:

Fantasy

Dream

Decription:

"fiuh...selamat"ucap woo sambil membungkuk kan badannya dengan nafasnya yang saling berlari tanyakan khun,ia juga sama masih dalam keadaan seperti woo"dasar kau woo?gara gara kau aku harus seperti ini"ucap khun dengan kesal dan masih dengan napas yang tersengal sengal."maaf,aku hanya terlalu emosi saja khun"balas woo dengan tatapan yang tak ingin mau kalah. tiba tiba khun langsung melihat piyama panjang khun yang mengeluarkan darah."woo lenganmu?...

Sorry for dan atas kata kata ataupun kalimatnya yang sedikit kurang di mengerti,karena saya lagi bad mood#fiuh" -_-zzz pada hal memang kemampuannya yang di bawah rata rata dalam membuat cerita#gubrakkk

Senior senior dan reader mohon bantuannya!

.

.

.kaya' nya ini masih moment moment ajah sih ...

Setelah membereskan segala perlengkapan modeling nya junk langsung menukar pakaiannya,sungguh risih bukan untuk memakai ini pulang?"taec?sebentar ya,aku ingin mengganti pakaianku?ucap junk langsung pergi setelah merapaikan alat alat modeling nya,namun sebelumnya ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari taecyeon,hanya berdiri sambil mengamati hasil dari poto poto junk,memilih mana yang baik,bagus dan unik..,ya karena ia seorang poto grafer yang handal,hampir semua artis management meminta bantuan nya untuk mengambil gambar artis ataupun aktor mereka,ya alasan nya karena gambar yang dihasilkan taecyeon lebih terlihat hidup dan nyata ."Taec?aku sudah siap?ayo pulang?"tiba tiba nampaklah junk dari luar pintu sambil membawa pakaian gantinya,jangan Tanya lagi taecyeon,apakah ia musti menggantikan pakaiannya?tentu tidak karena ia hanya memotret bukan dipotret."oh ya?ayo junnie?"balas taecyeon mengiyakan pertanyaan junk dan langsung mengajak junk untuk keluar dari studionya,sehabis keluar dari ruangan itu _studio_ ,taecyeon langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu studio itu,sehabis mengunci nya,nampak junk yang lagi lagi melihat jam di tangannya,yang ternyata sudah pukul 20.30 malam,sungguh waktu tak bisa kita rasakan...,"aku lapar taec?bagaimana kita makan dulu?"ucap junk sambil memegang perutnya,sungguh tak tega melihat wajah meringis junk,akhirnya taec mengiyakan kemauan junk,walaupun ia sebenarnya lelah..tapi kalau makanan siapa sih yang tidak mau?.setelah berjalan kearah parkiran akhirnya junk dan taecyeon masuk kedalam mobil taecyeon,jangan ditanya lagi kenapa junk tak membawa mobil,alasannya sangat simple,hari ini ia sangat malas untuk membawanya,akhirnya tanpa terasa mereka langsung sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, restoran laut,kesukaan junk,sedangkan taecyeon jangan di tanya lagi,semua makanan ia suka asalkan itu halal?#plak."Agh..sampai juga?"ucap junk sambil merentangkan tangannya dan menguap beberapa kali tanda ia pasti telah lelah sedangkan taecyeon hanya memandang junk dengan tatapan maklum,karena seharian ini mereka bekerja sangat keras"ayo?masuk junnie?aku lapar?"balas taec sambil menarik tangan junk masuk kedalam pintu restoran tersebut

.

.

.

"khun?maukah kau ikut dengan ku?"ucap woo tanpa basa basi lagi dan langsung menanyakan khun yang lagi asyik membaca buku,dan jangan ditanyakan lagi jinwoon,dia masih tetap berkutat dengan laptopnya,laptop kesayangannya ,"agh iya?ada apa woo?ucap khun terkejut karena ia lagi membaca buku kesukaanya,buku pra sejarah#sama seperti teman saya#plak#"maukah kau menemaniku untuk mencari angina malam sebentar?aku bosan?"ulang woo lagi sambil menambahkan kalimat pendukung,untuk mencoba menemani nya "ayolah khun?apa kau tak bosan?aku juga tidak tahu tempat ini?kau tau k..."tanpa aba aba lagi khun langsung memotong ucapan woo dengan cepat,takut woo merasa tersinggung atau alasan lainnya"baiklah ayo?"sedangkan woo yang mendapatkan jawaban itu hanya tersenyum senang sambil menunggu khunyang lagi bangkit dan mengambil jaket tebalnya."oh ya woonie.. aku pergi dulu ya?"pamit khun terhadap jinwoon sambil meletakkan buku tebalnya di meja nakas nya."oh ya hyung..hati hati ya?"balas jinwoon sambil melihat sekilas khun dan woo yang lagi memakai sepatu nya."ayo khun?"ajak woo sambil menarik khun dan menutup pintu kamar asramanya,namun sebelum ia pergi,woo juga berpamitan kepada jinwoon "kami pergi dulu ya jinwoon-shi"ucap woo ramah dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya,sedangkan jinwoon sama,ia juga membalas senyuman woo lebih lebar,nampak seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

.

"hampir terlihat,dua anak laki laki yang sedang tertidur dalam keadaan mengenaskan,chansung yang tidur dengan menggantungkan kepalanya dilemari perpustakaan dengan keadaan memanjat tangga,ya karena alasan lemari perpustakaan yang sangat tinggi di jangkau,sedangkan junho yang telah terduduk dalam keadaan mulut terbuka dan buku yang masih menempel dalam pelukan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30 semua orang yang tertidur dengan lelapnya dirumah mereka dengan nyaman,tapi karena ambisi junho yang sangat besar,membuat chansung tak tega melihat teman atau bisa di bilang sahabat kecilnya ini sedih,dan chansung tau tiba tak beberapa lama kemudian nampak seorang anak laki laki besar yang terbangun dari tempat tidurnya,yang sangat tak nyaman,karena itu bukan tempat tidur,tapi lemari perpustakaan "Hoa.."uapan itu,ternyata berasal dari chansung sambil mengatup ngatupkan mulutnya,dan melihat kesegala penjuru,ternyata junho sudah tertidur dalam keadaan seperti itu,chansung tau pasti junho habis membaca buku untuk mencari informasi buku yang ia cari chansung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menguap sekali kali,dan akhirnya ia dapat bangun juga tanpa aba aba lagi ia langsung membangunkan junho."Nuneo..bangun?"ucap chansung sambil membangunkan junho dan menggoyang goyangkan sedikit tubuh junho dengan pelan,jangan ditanya kan lagi siapa itu nuneo,nuneo itu nama panggilan junho saat kecil,dan sekarang ia sudah tidak sering menggunakannya,tapi untuk chansung ia terpaksa menuruti nya saja,karena chansung sangat bersekukuh dengan memanggil junho sebutan itu,dan chansung rasa itu nama yang lucu."oh ya,,hmmm apa channie- hoam..."tanpa perlu basa basi lagi junho langsung bangun dari tidurnya,ya karena ia bukan penidur yang baik dari chansung,yang kalau di bangunkan harus menggunakan cara cara kasar,di sini cara cara kasarnya hanya memukulnya dengan bantal,menjerit ditelinganya,atapun menyiram dia air,karena menuut junho itu adalah cara yang ampuh untuk chansug,"ayo kita pulang ini sudah malam,bahkan pagi.."ucap chansung sambil tetap menggoncang goncang kan tubuh junho dengan pelan,"kau berlebihan channie-,ini masih malam tau?"ucap junho dengan perasaan yang hampir tidak sadar,tapi tunggu dulu perkataan junho memang benar,ini masih malam,chansung saja yang suka melebih lebihkan perkataanya"baiklah,ayo kita tidur"balas chansung dengan tatapan kesal,tapi hanya sebentar,akhirnya ia tidur di samping junho,dengan wajah yang begitu bahagiah,sedikit tersenyum...

.

.

.

"fiuh...selamat"ucap woo sambil membungkuk kan badannya dengan nafasnya yang saling berlari tanyakan khun,ia juga sama masih dalam keadaan seperti woo"dasar kau woo?gara gara kau aku harus seperti ini"ucap khun dengan kesal dan masih dengan napas yang tersengal sengal."maaf,aku hanya terlalu emosi saja khun"balas woo dengan tatapan yang tak ingin mau kalah.

)(Flash Back)(

Setelah mereka pergi dari kamar asrama,akhirnya mereka memutuskan pergi keaman bermain,yang begitu ramai,sebenarnya bukan khun juga yang memutuskannya,tapi hanya woo yang memutuskannya secara sepihak,tanpa bertanya lagi apakah khun mau?atau merasa nyaman?ia hanya mengkuti kemauannya kalau ditanya khun hanya inin ketaman yang sunyi atau perpustakaan,tapi tiba tiba karena woo merasa kalau ia mau menanyakan mau pergi kemana dengan khun,pasti ia akan merasa semakin bosan,jadi ya terpaksa woo yang menentukan lama akhirnya mereka sampai di taman bermain yang ramai dan penuh dengan sesak dan penuh abu."ayo khun,kesini aku mau membeli ini"ucap woo sambil menarik tangan khun dengan cepat ke sebuah stand penjual boneka berbentuk ayam kuning,yak arena itu kesukaannya"sebentar ya?aku mau beli ini"ucap woo sambil menunjuk boneka besar itu yang masih didalam etalase kaca"oh baiklah"ucap khun sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu,yang ternyata sebuah dompet"hei..kau tak perlu membayarnya?"ucap woo sambil menyilang nyilangkan kan tangannya kearah khun."tidak woo?aku ingin membeli itu?"ucap khun masih tetap mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran kertas di dompet nya"oh i-ia"ucap woo malu dan menunduk begitu khun ingin membayar boneka woo,tapi berhubung woo tiba tiba menolak nya,ya terpaksa deh khun harus bilang dia harus beli yang lain,dari pada malukan?."paman?aku beli boneka ini?boneka yang besar ini?"ucap woo sambil menunjuk boneka ayam besar membayar harga boneka itu,woo langsung mengambil dan memluknya dalam dekapan dia,sambil berjalan mereka sedikit mengobrol ya walapun hanya diam yang mereka rasakan"oh ya woo,ayo beli ini,aku yang traktir"ternyata mereka sudah di depan stand penjualan ayam bakar,ya ayam bakar,karena mereka sudah makan di ruangan kantin asrama mereka,jadi menurut mereka,mereka hanya membeli makanan ringan saja,walaupun sebenarnya itu merupakan makanan berat sih."ini untukmu woo"ucap khun sambil menyerahkan ayam bakar itu,untuk woo,khun yang tahu,woo kesusahan untuk menerima makanan itu,ia langsung mengambil boneka itu dan menaruh nya di sebuah kursi di samping mereka,tepatnya kursi untuk pembeli."terimakasih khun,kau sungguh baik kkekek"balas woo dengan senyum childish nya sambil menerima pemberian khun mereka sudah menerima pesanan mereka,mereka langsung memakannya..tak lupa dengan gurauan gurauan,yang mereka waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30 dan mereka langsung melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi dan langsung lupa,tak lupa khun yang membayar makanan mereka,ingat khun yang janji untuk mentraktirnya."terima kasih ,khun atas makanannya,sekarang biarkanlah aku yang mentraktirmu?"ucap woo sambil memberikan boneka ayamnya kepada woo."apa ini?kenapa kau memberikannya kepadaku?"ucap khun bingung,namun tetap menerima pemberian woo itu."aku lelah?jadi aku mohon bawa kan?"ucap woo tanpa bersalah,dan makin melaju jalan dengan cepat."ish..anak itu..."gumam khun lirih dengan perasaan kesal,tapi mau bagaimana sih#terlalu baik ckk ckk ckk#abaikan#."terimakasih woo?"ucap khun sambil menjilati ice creamnya dan memakan popcorn nya."sama sama khun?"balas woo sambil tetap memegangi boneka ayamnya,jangan Tanya apakah woo tidak membeli makanan?dia sudah membeli dan memakannya duluan sekitar beberapa menit yang mereka terus berjalan melewati beberapa pengunjung lainnya."Aww..yaa..."tiba tiba dari sosok belakang,nampak seorang pria berwajah seram berlari kearah khun dan menabraknya hingga ice cream dan popcorn yang ia bawa langsung tumpah dan berserakan di mana mana"hei dasar bodoh apa yang kau lakukan eoh?dasar bodoh,bastard!"ucap pria itu bangkit dari jatuh nya dan memarahi khun tanpa ada rasa ibah,setidaknya membantu untuk berdiri ataupun meminta maaf,duarr suara yang melengking itu tiba tiba membangkitkan woo dari lamunan nya,ia melihat seorang pria dewasa sedang memarahi khun dengan se'enak nya sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah atau tepatnya jidat khun dengan ekpresi yang .."aww"ucap pria itu sambil terkulai lemas ke samping khun sambil meringis kesakitan dan memegangi pipi nya,ternyata tiba tiba woo melihat temannya yang lagi di marahi,langsung berbalik dan datang untuk meninju pria itu"hei anak sialan,?apa apaan kau,dasar anak kecil!?ucap pria itu marah dan ingin membalas pukulan woo,dengan mengangkat tangan sebelah kanannya serta mengepalkannya dan ingin meninju woo,untungnya woo sangat peka jadi ia langsung menghindar dari pukulan pria itu "mengapa kau memukul temanku,sedangkan kau yang memukulnya eoh?"balas woo lantang sambil mendekati pria itu,sedangkan khun hanya diam sambil menundukkan wajah nya,ketakutan ya..karena ia tidak pernah melakukan masalah besar seperti ini,menurutnya karena ia merupakan anak yang berprestasi di sekolahnya,"sekolah menengah atas dengan bidang pelajaran yang bertujuan tentang sains"#anggap sekolah itu ada ya?jadi yang kemarin bingung sekolah itu tentang apa?sekolah itu tentang penelitian, hahahahah#jadi ia takut itu akan menghancurkan nama siswa teladan yang sudah melekat di dalam dirinya selama bertahun tahun semenjak ia sekolah."haa..Tchh aku tidak perduli,anak tolol,tak berguna,shitt!"tiba tiba pria itu mendekat dan langsung meninju perut woo selama dua kali berturut turut, dan jangan ditanya sekarang sudah jam berapa,jadi pengunjung sudah sunyi dan sepi "aww..rasakan ini bodoh"tiba tiba woo langsung memiting kepala pria itu,tiba tiba diambilnya gembok kopernya di saku celananya,dan langsung memukulnya di bagian kepala pria itu,hingga nampak sedikit darah yang keluar,karena walaupun gembok itu kecil,tapi woo memukulnya dengan sangat kuat,di lemparnya gembok itu lalu memukul kepala pria itu dengan kuat, sambil menggunakan kakinya untuk meninju perut pria itu berkali kali,ternyata woo pandai bela diri,tidak di sangka seorang penilai fahion orang berubah menjadi atlit hahahaha,tanpa woo sadari ternyata pria itu membawa pisau lipat,dan sial,itulah kata kata untuk woo,karena pria itu langsung menusuk perut woo,untungnya woo menghindar dan sedikit terkena tangan nya,tetap menahan rasa sakit nya ia terus memukuli pria itu dengan tanpa ampun hingga pria itu langsung terkulai lemas dan terjatuh dan tanpa ampun lagi serta ada nya kesempatan yang ada woo langsung membalik kan keadaan nya,ia langsung menindih pria itu dan hampir mau meninju nya untuk sekian kali nya lagi,sedangkan khun yang hanya terdiam langsung menghampiri woo"sudah woo?kasian pria itu?ini hanya insiden kecil?jadi jangan di perpanjang?aku rasa ini sudah cukup?kau ingin satu sekolah kita tahu bahwa kita berkelahi?"ucap khun sambil melerai kedua pria itu-woon dan pria itu-,tanpa ada rasa bohong,ya karena memang khun sungguh tidak mampu melihat orang menderita lebih dalam,jadi ia akan menghentikannya saja."baiklah untung temanku yang meleraiku,kalau tidak aku sudah menghajarmu lagi dan lagi!"ucap woo sarkatik sambil melepaskan tarikannya terhadap pria itu,jangan tanyakan pria itu,ia sudah terkulai lemas tak berdaya,sambil bangkit dan mengajak khun pergi,"fiuh..untunglah..,kau jangan pernah seperti itu lagi?kau mau kita di usir dari sekolah?dan ingat kau itu anak baru...blaa...bla...bla..". "ya aku mengerti"balas woo tanpa mendengarkan ucapan khun lebih panjang sekitar 200 meter berjalan tiba tiba nampak seorang gerombolan anak preman yang ternyata lagi mengejar woo dan khun "heii...lawan kami?"ucap dari seorang anak preman itu sambil memegang alat taja,sepertinya sebuah parang dan pisau,ternyata pria yang dipukul woo langsung melaporkan nya kepada preman preman itu "khun?" "woo?" ucap mereka berdua bersahutan dan "AYOO...LARIIIIIIII..."dan balas mereka berdua lagi sambil lari ke arah jalan kecil yang berkelok tak lupa woo yang masih memegang boneka ayamnya itu.

)(FLASH BACK END)(

"fiuh...selamat"ucap woo sambil membungkuk kan badannya dengan nafasnya yang saling berlari tanyakan khun,ia juga sama masih dalam keadaan seperti woo"dasar kau woo?gara gara kau aku harus seperti ini"ucap khun dengan kesal dan masih dengan napas yang tersengal sengal."maaf,aku hanya terlalu emosi saja khun"balas woo dengan tatapan yang tak ingin mau tiba khun langsung melihat piyama panjang khun yang mengeluarkan darah."woo lenganmu?...

.

.

.

"fiu..terasa kenyang juga kkkkekk"ucap taecyeon sambil memegangi perutnya,karena kekenyangan."dasar rakus kau!"balas junk dengan tatapan sinis sambil membuang muka,sebenarnya hanya bercanda,tanpa memperdulikan ucapan taecyeon lagi junk langsung pergi ke parkiran,membuka pintu mobil dan masuk tanpa memperdulikan orang yang punya mobil tersebut."tch..dasar anak itu sama saja,seperti dulu"ucap taecyeon melihat tingkah junk yang seenaknya,sambil mengingat ingat masa lalu nya dulu,hari pertama ia berteman dengan junk,setelah ingat ia hanya tertawa dan terus berjalan ke tempat parkiran#gila#plak.

==flash back==

"hiks..hua...bagaimana ini?"ucap seseorang anak sekitar berumur 6 tahunan,yang sedang menangis di salah satu ayunan,di taman bermain itu,sambil menunduk kan kepalanya dan sambil memilin milin tangan nya,karena ketakutan,ntah apa yang ia tangis kan,tapi ia terus menangis,tampak taecyeon yang tampaknya seumur dengan anak itu,tapi sedikit lebih tinggi dan sepertinya lebih nakal,berjalan dengan santainya sambil memegang sesuatu,ntah apa isi nya,tapi di saat ia berjalan,ia mendengar tangisan dari seorang anak,tanpa berfikir panjang lagi,taecyeon langsung berjalan kearah anak itu."hei?kau?ada apa denganmu?ucap taecyeon sambil melihat anak itu,dan berjongkok di depan anak itu,tiba tiba anak itu langsung mendongak kan kepalanya ke atas"hiks..ak-aku huaaa"balas anak itu tanpa menjawab salah satu pertanyaan taecyeon"hei?ayolah cerita padaku?mungkin aku bisa membantu mu?"taecyeon tetap masih melihat anak itu,sedangkan anak yang dilihat itu,makin merasa risih,akhirnya ia menjawab juga."hadiah?hiks..hadiah ku di ambil anak anak itu,aku takut hiks...sebentar lagi temanku mereyakan ulang tahunnya,dan aku menghilangkan hadiahnya,hiks...eotheoke?"jawab anak itu lagi menangis sambil menutup wajahnya."hari ini aku juga akan pergi ketempat ulang tahun temanku?ayo bersama ku?kita bisa berbagi hadiah?"akhirnya taecyeon memberi solusi yang tepat bagi anak itu"benarkah?"ucap anak itu antusias."ndeh?,aku tambahkan nama mu ya?"ucap taecyeon sambil mengeluarkan pulpen"siapa namamu?"ucap taecyeon sambil berancang ancang untuk menulis nama anak itu"mi-minjun?"balas anak itu sambil menghapus air matanya"sudah,ayo kita pergi"ternyata taecyeon sudah menulis nama anak itu di hadiahnya dan hasilnya adalah "untuk seulong dari taecyeon dan minjun :D" sambil menarik tangan anak itu,untuk datang ke acara ulang tahun mereka."oh ya si-siapa nama mu?

"oh nama ku taecyeon"ucap taecyeon sambil tetap membawa anak itu pergi.

==end of flash back==

"hei taec cepatlah?"ucap junk dengan suara khas nya,marah marah,karena ia sudah menunggu taecyeon di mobil dengan lama nya,itu sih menurut junk,sebenarnya hanya sekitar 5 menit sih#owe -_-*."oh ne,tunggu sebentar junnie kkk"balas taec sambil berlari ringan dengan menyinggungkan sedikit senyuman.

.

.

.

"kau gila guru ji eun?,mengapa kau mengucapkan itu dengan anak itu,eoh?kau tau kan anak itu sangat ah..ckk"ucap salah satu guru di kerajaan sambil mendesah kesal."ma-mafkan aku guru su jie?aku tidak tahu?ucap guru ji eun itu,dengan maksud membalas,dan tiba tiba datang lah seorang guru lagi,atau lebih tepatnya kepala sekolah itu."ada apa ini? Mengapa berisik sekali?"suddenly,kedua guru itu langsung terkejut dan diam seketika "tidak apa apa pak?"balas guru ji eun,dengan pandangan yang menurut kepala sekolah itu,yang ternyata bernama soo hyun itu dengan pandangan curiga."aku tidak percaya itu!ji eun-shi!?"balas kepala sekolah soo hyun itu dengan tegas,sedangkan guru ji eun hanya diam seketika sambil menunduk kan kepala nya."Buku itu,kepala sekolah,buku itu,salah satu murid kami ingin mencari buku itu,ini semua gara gara ucapan guru ji eun tanpa berpikir dulu"balas guru su jie sambil menatap balik guru ji eun."siapa nama anak itu?"balas kepala sekolah soo hyun itu dengan dingin sambil menatap tajam ke dua guru itu "ju-junho"balas guru ji eun itu,sambil ketakutan sedangkan guru su jie hanya menyeringai licik,ya boleh di akui guru su jie kurang suka dengan guru ji eun,karena suatu insiden kecil."kau memang bodoh ji eun-shi"ucap guru su jie itu sarkatik sambil meninggikan suara tiba sekolah soo hyun menendang meja di sampingnya dengan kasar dan terjatuh"cari murid itu dan hentikan dia!cepat cari di ruangannya?!kalian mengeri!kalian tahu buku itu kan?!buku itu sangat banyak di mana mana eoh!kalian tahu kan bila salah menggunakannya,mereka akan menghilang!"kemarahan kepala sekolah soo hyun mulai meningkat."ta-tapi,junho dan salah satu temannya sudah tidak datang ke kelas ini dua ha-hari yang lalu"balas guru ji eun lagi tanpa memandang kepala sekolah soo hyun."aku tak mau tahu,cari itu!karena buku itu akan mencari orang yang benar benar ingin mencarinya,jadi jangan sampai buku itu menemukan junho!"balas kepala sekolah soo hyun dengan dingin dan langsung pergi.

TBC...^_^

Apa kekuatan dari buku itu?

Dan apa konsekuensi dari buku itu ya?

Hiufh..

Mohon bantuannya ya,mohon komentar(terserah mau komentar apa,mau comentar cumin buat huruf A ajahboleh kok#plakk, dan kalau tertarik subcribe juga boleh..,tapi saya sangat ingin menegaskan jadilah reader yang baik#modus maksa#plakk

Oh ya, kapan ya saya ngelanjutin ff saya satu lagi yang "big family"#padahal nggak menarik dan nggk pantes untuk di baca pun#owee..

Tapi saya tetap ingin melanjutkannya,walaupun harus nggk ada yang coment hiks...

=**Mannuel_Khunyoung**=

oh ya satu lagi kalian suka nggak CJR?

kalo author nggk sih,karena mereka terlalu melebih lebihkan sifat anak anak,kan author juga anak2 hehehehe...

Chapter 2 chapter3

udah saya tulis,tapi belum sempat update karena saya masih mengalami ujian ujian kelulusan 3smp...kkk~

semoga masih ada yang menunggu ff saya :D#amiin!


End file.
